


You're my kryptonite

by lwthes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, Pining, Pregnant Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwthes/pseuds/lwthes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Louis is Gemma's best friend, but Harry has liked him for a long time. They have sex but to Louis its just a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, so this isn't my best as I've had revising and exams to do, but I hope it's alright:)  
> All the love, E x
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I also have no clue what goes on while pregnant/ labour.
> 
> *meant for Spring Exchange but the other writer didn't cooperate*

The first time that he sees Louis is at his mums wedding; Harry is seven, Louis is nine. The only problem is that he's Gemma best friend and he's "too young" for them to play with according to her. Throughout the whole wedding and the after party Harry watches Gemma and Louis play together while he and his best friend Niall play with the balloons and bubbles.

After the wedding it seems Louis is at their house everyday, this carries on all throughout the rest of Harry's time at primary school and his starting years at secondary school. Although Louis spends a lot of time in the Styles/Twist household he only ever really talks to Gemma. On the occasion Harry can hear him talking to Anne from upstairs but he's really just waiting for his turn to be spoken to.

When Harry is thirteen he comes to the conclusion that he's gay, it's also the year Harry realises he may like Louis more than he should. He has no idea how this happened because Louis has never spoken more than ten words to him in the whole 6 years that he's known him. As Harry grows older him and Louis start to have more conversations, much to Gemma's annoyance. They walk home from school together every now and again and stop by the park when it isn't too cold. 

When Louis is fifteen he gets his first girlfriend, Harry has to watch him hold her hand an kiss her cheek, he's totally disgusted. Louis moves from Holmes Chapel to Doncaster that year. He doesn't return until he's 18 so that he and Gemma can move to Uni together. During the years that Louis was away Harry was able to forget about how much he liked him and as much as he tried to get over him it didn't really work, he went out on a few dates with some boys from his school but they never stayed for long. Harry thought that maybe he would never find someone, never have someone to live with and have children with when he's older. He misses Louis every now and again, he remember his blue eyes and soft hands, remembers how pretty he was.  
**  
It's Harry's 20th birthday and he's in love with Louis. This was to be expected obviously, he truly thought that all feelings for Louis were gone when he moved away for Uni. But no, obviously not. Seriously it doesn't help that Louis is here now, at his party dancing wildly with Gemma. He's so handsome is the thing, he's a man now, 22 years old. He's so fit and Harry is going to die. 

He doesn't even know where Niall is, he usually listens to Harry whine. It's time to whine right now. His phone rings; it's Niall.

"Where the fuck are you Niall?"

"Well happy bloody birthday to you moody pants, what's wrong with you?" He sounds drunk, which either means he's at the party or at some shitty bar.

"Louis is here." He hears Niall groan over the phone. 

"Haz, stop ok. Just come on. Ugh lighten up have a beer, go dance. I'll be there in 5 minutes." He hangs up before Harry can reply. 

He takes Niall advice and makes sure he doesn't look over in Louis' direction on the way over to the kitchen.  
**  
A couple hours later, after he's moaned and whined at Niall, Harry is well and truly off of his face; he is so drunk. He's heading for the kitchen to get a drink when he bumps into a hard chest. The drink in Harry's hand ends up spilling all over the both of them. He sad for a minute as he watches the fruity drink land all over his new shoes, but all is forgotten when he is all but dragged up into his bedroom by the mystery man. When they reach the bedroom Harry realises that the man holding his hand is Louis.

"Louis! I'm sooo sorry aboutt he drink! Are you wet anywhere?" Harry is sure he slurred most of the words but he doesn't really care. Louis. Louis Tomlinson is in his bedroom.

Harry realises with a start that both of their tops are soaked through. He takes his off then goes over to Louis to get him to do the same. Louis freezes when he realises what Harry wants him to do, but then Harry is throwing another top at him so he takes off his own before putting on the one Harry threw at him. When Louis looks up he sees Harry staring at him.

"What?" he goes to say but is cut off by Harry slamming his lips against his own. Harry is about to move away when Louis gets over the surprise. He starts to kiss him back. Before Louis knows it they're on the bed without their shirts on, and his trousers are somehow halfway down his legs. He pulls away from Harry's mouth and moves his lips to his neck suscking bruises into his skin. Harry is whining from underneath him, Louis just wants to fuck him into the mattress. 

"Do you want it?" Louis asks, he doesn't want to take advantage. Doesn't want to do this if Harry doesn't want to.

"Yes. Please. Please Louis. Want it so bad. Want you."

"Okay princess."  
**  
When Harry wakes up he can't remember anything that happened the night before. He sits up in bed and sees a note on his bedside table.

"Had fun last night, call me again if you ever want to do it again. Louis :)"

Shit. Did he have sex with Louis? He goes to stand up, but is forced to sit back down from the pain that shoots up his spine from his bum. There's the answer to that then. But where is Louis now? He wouldn't have just left Harry would he? He feels over the side where Louis obviously lay and feels that its cold.

Harry doesn't text Louis, nor does he see him for 3 weeks. Harry isn't really sure what to do. He doesn't want to talk to anyone about it, neither does he have the courage to tell Niall that he and Louis had sex. It was all just a one night stand anyway, Harry doesn't know why he cares. Well he does but he can't bring himself to admit that he's in love with Louis. He tries to remind himself that Louis left him after sleeping with him. He didn't even bother to stay for Harry to wake up and say goodbye. He didn't even say "happy birthday."

It's another 2 weeks before Harry finds himself sitting next to the toilet having just thrown up his pancakes. He's never ill. The only time he has even been sick was when he got food poisoning from an Italian restaurant when he first moved to London. He hasn't eaten Italian take out since. He doesn't go to the doctors obviously, but decides that if it carries on for another week that he'll make an appointment. 

The sickness doesn't stop. He's sick more than once a day a few times, and even the smell of his bacon sandwich made him want to be sick. He makes the appointment for the following Monday.  
**  
He's pregnant. He knew that it was a possibility for him to get pregnant, when he was 14 he was made to sit down and his mum told him everything. Told him that he had a functioning uterus and that if he wanted he would be able to have a baby himself. He knew that since he was gay, one day he would be able to bring his child into the word without needing a surrogate. However he expected to be with someone or even married before he would be pregnant. That didn't really work out though.

He's 6 weeks pregnant to be exact, which would mean that he and Louis didn't use a condom. Which also means that Louis is the father. Great. He's pregnant and Louis is the father. Harry has no idea what he's going to do. He listens to the doctor drone on and on about the do's and dont's while being pregnant, and that if he makes full term he'll be able to have a natural birth depending on how it goes. He goes home feeling woozy and gets straight into bed.  
**  
The first person he tells is his mum. She listens and comforts him and holds him while he cries. She doesn't say a word until his tears have stopped and his heart rate has gone back to normal. "Stress isn't good for the baby" she says which just makes Harry want to start crying all over again. He decides to make himself a cup of tea and watch Friends while he waits for Gemma to come over. When he tells her that he's pregnant she starts to cry, when he tells her Louis' the father she looks close to punching him in the face.

After Gemma is over the shock of Louis and Harry having sex, her tells her how he's always liked Louis and that he recently decided that he was just a little bit in love with him. Gemma obviously didn't like this and although she tried to hide it, it didn't work. When Harry leaves to go home he feels like a slight weight has been lifted from his shoulders. His arms are full with cupcakes and cookies that Anne made while Harry and Gemma caught up and the reminder that he needs to tell Louis.

He tells Niall next who gives as much support to him as he can. He gives him a hug, and goes to make him and Harry a cup of tea. While Niall does that Harry works up the courage to phone Louis. He's been staring at the note that he left for over 30 minutes, his tea that Niall made has gone cold. Niall left after sending encouragements his way, saying "everything will be fine."

It's another 10 minutes before he calls him. It goes to voice mail. He tries again, Louis picks up.

"Hello."

"Hi Louis, it's Harry."

"Oh hey Harry, you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering whether you would want to get lunch with me tomorrow, there's something we need to talk about?"

"Urm, sure Harry. Where and when?"

"1 o'clock at the small cafe I used to work at?"

"Okay cool, see you there. Bye" He hangs up before Harry can say bye back.  
**  
It's 11 o'clock and Harry is freaking out. "Mate you need to calm down." Niall isn't helping at all.

"That's easy for you to say Niall, you aren't the one about to tell your childhood crush that you're pregnant with his baby."

"Yes, that's true. I suppose." Niall shouts from the kitchen. "Haz, can I have the rest of this lasagne?"

"I suppose so Niall."

What does he wear? He doesn't want to look too scruffy but at the same time he doesn't want to look like he's trying to hard. He decides to wear his best jeans, that don't have too many holes in and one of his semi see through tops.  
**  


At 12:30 Harry gets up from the sofa, turn off Friends and chucks on his nicest pair of brown boots. He then begins the 20 minutes walk to his old work place. When he gets there is finds an empty table next to the window in the middle of the cafe. He orders himself a cup of tea with milk and no sugar, catches up with Mary for five minutes then sits back at the table, checking his Instagram while waiting for Louis to show up.

When Louis gets there not even five minutes later Harry is a ball of nerves. He has no idea how he's going to tell Louis that he's pregnant with his baby. Does he come right out and say it or does he make him guess? What should he do? He watches Louis order himself a drink and quickly turns his head back to his phone when he realises that he's been staring for far too long.

Louis comes back with his tea in one hand and a bacon sandwich in the other, Harry forces himself to keep the sick down but the smell is so strong. Luckily Harry doesn't throw up all over the table, so he counts it as win. 

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Right, about that. You know the thing that happened on my birthday?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well urm, turns out I'm pregnant." He whispers.

Louis hasn't responded. Harry looks up at Louis and finds his face a mix of shock and something else that Harry can't figure out. Louis' isn't blinking and Harry can see the uneaten bacon in his open mouth. Ew. "Louis."

"Oh shit, sorry urm. I don't know what to say Harry. Are you really? And you know for sure that it's mine?" 

"Yes and yes, who else's baby would I be carrying right now? I have a copy of the ultrasound picture if you want to see it?"

"Please." Harry gets his wallet from out of his pocket and hands over the picture of his baby in his stomach. Their baby. He watches Louis carefully for any sign of disgust but there doesn't seem to be any. He looks quite fascinated by the picture, maybe that means Louis is ok with it. He goes to open his mouth to ask Louis if he's ok when Louis cuts him off.

"Harry, I'm not really sure what you're expecting from me here. Thank you for telling me about the baby and I'm sorry for getting you pregnant in the first place. If you want to get rid of the baby then I'm alright with you doing so."

"No Louis, how could I do that? There's life growing inside of me, I'm not getting rid of them." The pregnancy may be unexpected but Harry would never want to terminate their baby, he has a good income and knows he is perfectly capable of raising the baby also. He isn't really sure what he was expecting to happen after telling Louis that he was pregnant, maybe he thought that it would make Louis want to be with him and that they would be able to live happily ever after.

"I understand Harry, but I'm not cut out to be a father right now. You'll be able to raise the baby, and I'm sure you'll get all the help you need along the way. But I can't be there for you, I don't make enough money to be able to provide for the three of us. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll call you ok?" He stand up from the table then all but runs out of the cafe.

**  
When Harry gets home he realises that Louis never gave the ultrasound picture back, to Harry this shows that although he wont be there to help he still maybe cares about the baby growing inside of Harry. He doesn't expect to hear from Louis, neither does he expect him to be the perfect father and for him to just stop living his life and become Harry's boyfriend and live with him as much as Harry would like that. 

He decides to carry on his life as he normally would, goes to work every week day then either hangs out with Niall or spends his evening on the sofa watching shitty tv. He goes out with Gemma a few times and goes with him to his doctor appointments so that he's not alone.  
**  
When Harry is 13 weeks pregnant he starts to notice a slight bump. Every time he passes a mirror he turns to the side and just stares for a few moments. The bump is first noticeable to others when Harry is just gone 15 weeks. Niall calls him out on it saying he is bigger than most are at 15 weeks, thus making him cry because Niall basically called him fat. Stupid hormones.

Two weeks later Harry feels his baby kick for the first time. He's out buying chicken pot noodles (he's craving them at the moment much to Harry's disgust) when he feels a flutter in his tummy. This then turns into a sharp kick jolting Harry and making him drop his basket. He immediately calls Louis, but he doesn't answer which is to be expected. They've been talking regularly about how Harry's feelings and if he needs anything. Louis has gone out to buy whatever Harry was craving a few times but that's the furthest that their relationship goes. His second option on who to call is his mum, who congratulates him on finally being able to feel his baby. Harry like knowing that his baby is safe and growing inside of him.

Louis calls back later that night and Harry tells him what happened at the supermarket in between bites of chicken noodles. He's able to rest food on his bump now without it falling off or him having to hold it. He was hoping that Louis would sound at lot more excited at the thought of their baby kicking but he just sounds bored, like he doesn't care. After talking to Louis for a few minutes Harry says goodbye and hangs up. He goes to bed, curls up into a ball and starts to cry.

His baby is only going to have one dad, they aren't going to have a papa. Just Harry, how is he going to be able to do this? He's not capable of raising a baby by himself, he's only 20 years old. How dare Louis get him pregnant and then leave him to look after the child by himself. How dare he not want to be a part of it. Harry doesn't know if he's more upset by the thought of being a single parent or the thought of Louis not caring about him and their unborn baby in the first place.  
**  
He's going to find out the gender of his baby in two hours. He's so excited yet so scared at the same time. Niall is taking him to the appointment this time, he asked Louis to go but he turned him down. Obviously. He's hoping for a girl, he feels like its going to be a girl. Everyone else thinks its going to be a boy, but motherly instincts are always right. He wishes Louis was going with him but he hasn't heard much from him for the past couple weeks so he's given up calling and receiving no answer. According to Louis he's at his old home at the moment staying with his mum, step-dad and sister which is why he couldn't be with him today, but to Harry it's just an excuse. Louis doesn't care. It was all just a one night stand to him.

As much as he's tried to remember what happened the night of his birthday it still hasn't come back to him. He remember getting drink spilled all over him and Louis with his top of but the rest is non-existent. Whatever happened that night Harry isn't sure he really wants to remember. The taste of Louis on his lips, the way he held Harry, he's sure if he knew what it was like that he would never want it to stop. What if he had waken up before Louis? Would he have stopped him from leaving? He doesn't know.

Soon enough Niall and Harry arrive at the doctors, Doctor Hammond leads them into the usual room, she doesn't even need to remind Harry to take off his top, he used to having to do it now. She gets the ultrasound set up then squirts the gel onto Harry's tummy, moving around the wand to find his baby. "Oh my god." she whispers.

"What? Is something wrong? Is my baby ok?"

"Babies."

"What?"

"Babies, plural. You're having twins Mr Styles."

"Oh my god, Niall. Twins." He bursts into tears.

"A boy and a girl it looks like." He sobs even more.

The doctor begins to tell him the risks of having twins and that they may need to do a c-section when he reaches finally reaches 40 weeks. He'll also have to go on bed rest if he gets to bad as it can be risky to stay on his feet with twins.  
**  
Niall takes it upon himself to make sure that Harry gets everything he needs such as enough rest, food and just so he has some company. Without a partner or Louis, Niall knows how worried Harry is for the sake of his children. He wont be able to get himself to the hospital or even be able to move around his home soon enough with the size he's going to be. For now Niall's moved in with Harry so that he isn't sat at home constantly worrying. Harry has never been more grateful in his life than he is for all of the help that he gets from Niall.

A few days after he found out he was having twins, Louis shows up at his house. Harry is still in bed asleep, whereas Niall is making breakfast for himself when the doorbell rings. He opens the door to find Louis on the other side. He lets him in and guides him over to the sofa, breakfast in hand.

"Hi Niall, is Harry around? I didn't get round to asking how the doctors went the other day, he and the baby ok?"

"Harry is upstairs asleep and the babies are fine. Shit!" 

"Babies? Twins? Harry's having twins?"

"Mm hm."

"Jesus Christ, can I go up and see him?"

"Be my guest, but don't make him angry. Hormones and stuff."

Somehow Louis makes it upstairs and to the door of Harry's room without making a noise. He stand outside the door for a moment wondering what he's so afraid of, he may as well just leave. Harry doesn't need him here, he has Niall now that much is obvious. Niall will be able to look after Harry the twins better than he ever could anyway. What is Louis thinking? He's liked Harry since he first met him at Anne's wedding, why would he think someone else is worthy for him? It should be Louis looking after Harry, making sure he has all the food he needs, to give him massages when his bones are aching from carrying his children for so long. HIS children, him and Harry are going to have CHILDREN together. As much as Louis hates to say it, he really fucked up. He shouldn't have left the morning after Harry's birthday. He should have stayed and cuddled Harry for as long as he could before the other man woke up. Then they could've talked about what happened and realise that they both like each other ans want to be together. 

Louis needs to make it right. He wants the whole family thing with Harry. He realises that now, standing outside of the door that holds Harry and their children. He opens the door and walks into the room, perching himself on the end of the bed. He's too far away. He moves up the bed closer to Harry's stomach, he can see the bump so clearly, his two babies are in there. He gets onto his knees on the floor next to Harry's belly, looking up to make sure Harry is still asleep. He stares at the skin of Harry's stomach, then reaches a hand out to touch it. He moves his head closer, his lips millimetres away, he begins to talk to his babies. "Your papa's here now, I'm never leaving you ever again. I promise you both that I'm never letting you out of my sight. I'll make sure that you are always safe and that no harm will ever come your way. I'll look after your dad as well, we'll be an amazing family.

Harry can hear whispering coming from somewhere in his bedroom. He opens his eyes slightly and tries his best not to move. When he looks down the bed he sees Louis talking to his stomach with his eyes closed. "I love you both" is the only thing he hears before he bursts into tears startling Louis, making him fall onto the floor. 

"Shit Haz, you scared me. Why are you crying, you ok?"

"Lou, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Niall told me you were having twins. I'm so happy Haz, knew it could be a possibility with two sets in my family already. Fuck Haz, I'm so sorry I've realised now how stupid I've been. I like you so much, I might even love you. But it's too late, you're with Niall now and that ok, well it's not because it should be me, we should be together but I'm ok with just being the other father you know an.." He's cut off by Harry.

"Lou, you're rambling. First of all yes, twins! We're having twins, I was supposed to tell you later today. Secondly I'm not with Niall you idiot, he's just staying here to make sure I don't hurt myself while moving around and that I get enough food to eat. I was angry at you Lou, but I understood that you just weren't ready and I know it wasn't what you expected when I asked you to meet me but I wouldn't change a thing. I love you Lou, I have for a while now I think. It's always been you, ever since I met you at my mums wedding all those years ago." 

They're both crying by now. Harry because of his stupid, stupid hormones and because Louis loves him. Louis because Harry loves him back and he's not with Niall. "Haz, I promise you I'll be the best papa in the world ok? I'll look after all 3 of you, never let any of you go." He carefully gets onto the bed and manoeuvres Harry so that he can spoon him from behind, one hand resting on Harry's bump, the other under Harry's next. 

"I believe you Lou." He twists his neck so that he can see Louis, wipes the tears currently running down his face then kisses him soundly on the lips. They lay there for a long time, whispering about the babies and what they're going to do when they are born. Harry tells him that it's a boy and a girl, they both burst into tears all over again. Louis' had over Harry's bump doesn't move the whole time. Niall comes up to see them at one point asking if they want anything to eat, then follow him downstairs hand in hand and listen to Niall as he rants about them finally getting together. "Took you bloody long enough." They order pizza and lounge on the sofa, Louis invites Liam over so that he can finally meet Harry, the four of them all watch tv together and decide to hang out more.  
**  
When Harry is 7 months pregnant, he and Louis have just moved into a new house. Both of their families, Niall and Liam helped to get in all of the furniture and set up the nursery for when the babies arrive. They choose a neutral colour for the walls, so that it isn't too bright. The initials of the twins painted above the cribs by Liam's boyfriend Zayn. All of the furniture is made from wood such as the cribs, changing tables, wardrobes. Jay and Anne went out to buy all of the necessities that they will need for when the babies do finally arrive so that they don't have to rush closer to the time. 

They've been taking there relationship slowly, apart from the moving in together. Louis has taken Harry out on dates trying to prove that he is genuine and serious about wanting to be with him for real. The only reason they've moved in together so fast is because Louis always wants to make sure Harry is safe and has everything he needs, he also doesn't like him living with Niall. (He wont tell him that though.) They get settles into the house and have sex for the second time- actually remembering it in the morning. They wake up together, fall asleep together and text constantly while Louis is at work. Whatever Harry needs Louis will get it for him. If he's craving a food that they don't have Louis will go out of his way to get it. If Harry's muscles are aching Louis will gladly give him a massage until they stop, he gives him everything and Harry is so grateful.  
**  
Louis goes to Harry's last doctors appointment a couple weeks before he goes in to give birth so that he can hear his babies heartbeats and see them one last time before they come into the world. When the sound of his baby girl and boy's heartbeats sound through the room Louis bursts into tears, gently throwing himself at Harry saying "thank you" over and over again. Louis doesn't think he's ever loved anything as much as he loves his life right now, he's got the perfect boyfriend, a good job and two babies on the way. It doesn't get any better than that.

It gets better two weeks later. They're lying in bed watching The Big Bang Theory when Harry shouts in pain. "Shit babe, you ok? Babies ok?" There's a wet patch where Harry is sat. "Harry, did you pee yourself or have you gone into labour?" He grabs Louis' hand tight and whimpers in pain. "Definitely labour then, come on lets get to the hospital, it's alright Haz, I got you." He grabs Harry's hospital bag from next to their door, grabbing a pair of his and Harry's shoes, grabbing a jumper a long the way to the front door.

They're at the hospital before he knows it. Harry had three contractions along the way, holding Louis' hand so tight he's sure it may fall off soon. They make it inside without any trouble and Harry is instantly put into a wheelchair, Louis right next to him. They're lead down to a room where, Harry placed onto the bed by Louis. He helps him get out of his jeans and into the robe given by one of the nurses. Louis leaves the room much to Harry's annoyance so that he can call both their mums, Niall and Liam telling them that Harry is in labour.

When he goes back into the room Harry is in the middle of another contraction, he runs over to his side, grabbing his hand. Harry tries to listen to Louis telling him to "just breathe" but the pain is so bad. He's never doing this again. 

"Louis, I'm never doing this again. It's all your fucking fault. I hate you. No more children, two is enough."  
**  
Three hours later, Harry gives birth to their baby boy. He's 6 pound 2 oz and he's so precious, they put him on Harry's chest and let him have a breather before Louis gets his turn at holding his son. His son. He has a small bit of dark hair on his head, Harry's nose, Louis' lips. Louis wishes he has his eyes, so does Harry.

An hour later their little girl is born. She's 6 pound 4 oz and she's most beautiful thing either of them have ever seen. She has light hair on her head, Harry's lips, Louis' button nose. They hope she has Harry's eyes.  
**

"Megan get down here right now and say sorry to your brother!" He hears he feet pitter pattering on the hardwood stairs, she makes it into the kitchen going over to her brother "I'm sorry Josh, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's ok, I forgive you."

"Good girl." 

Harry decides to walk in at that moment, spotting their children hugging in the middle of the kitchen. He walks over to Louis and wraps his arms around his neck asking silently for a kiss. Louis leans in smiling into it. He can't believe its been just over 5 years since Harry gave birth to their children. He's so happy that everything worked out for them in the end. They've got the most amazing children in the world. He's got the best husband in the world.

"I'm going to bake a cake, wanna help kiddo's?" That's Louis' cue to leave, he definitely isn't going to help make a cake. He can hear the kids and Harry giggling from where he's sat on the sofa, he's so lucky to have this. 

When the cake is ready 30 minutes later, Harry brings it into the living room, the kids carrying in the plates and cutlery. "Lou, need you to close your eyes."

"You aren't going to shove my face into the cake are you?"

"No papa, pinky promise."

"Alright fine." He closes his eyes, and waits to be told to open them. When Harry says he can he notices the cake is inches away from his face. There's a message written on top that Louis can't read. He takes the cake on the plate out of Harry's hands and reads the icing words out loud.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
